crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Psycho
Background Sergeant Michael "Psycho" Sykes' is a former British SAS operative. He has since joined the U.S. Delta Forces and is the third-ranking member of Raptor Team, behind Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes, and Lieutenant Jake "Nomad "Dunn. Tends to use particularly British profanity; has the SAS insignia tattooed on the back of his head. However, it is only seen on Crysis's last level, the only time at which Sykes takes off his helmet. Before joining the Raptor Team, Pyscho was in the SAS for a couple of years and was selected to join the Raptor Team after his actions as an SAS operative. During Crysis At the start of the game, he comes along with Raptor Team, he makes his jump, and presumably lands close to Prophet. He is seen in game during frozen boat investigation along with the rest of the team. He helps Nomad until the mission at the harbor is over, which he is ordered to follow another marine company (Alpha Company). At the end of the game, he pilots a VTOL carrying Nomad and Helena Rosenthal on a course back to the Lingshan Islands in response to a transmission from Prophet. During Crysis Warhead Psycho is the protagonist and main character in Crysis Warhead. His journey starts when the cruiser in Hongzoo Harbor is destroyed by US Air Strike. He joins Alpha Company, jumps into a convoy, and defends it until it is attacked and destroyed, he and the rest of the company enter a VTOL and fly out to the other part of the island. The VTOL is shot down, forcing Alpha Company and Psycho to find a safe checkpoint. Psycho encounters a helicopter with a container after an EMP explosion that knocks him out. Psycho anyway moves and fights his way through beach, the hotel, helping his friend, Sean O'Neill and some marines in his path, and attacking another harbor. He is captured and tortuned by a high-rank KPA commander: Colonel Lee, who is also wearing a Nanosuit. The submarine where they are onboard is frozen inside the Ice Sphere. Psycho pursuits Lee with a hovercraft to take the container. After a long pursuit, Psycho loses Lee, he instead moves on to find Eagle Team. They fight their way against the Aliens to the Pacific Shore Mine. Psycho departs from the team and fights his way through the mine. He finally reaches the exit and catch a train that is carrying the container. He reaches a bridge of Ang River and tries to call O'Neill to extract the container at the bridge where it is blocked, however, O'Neill does not respond and Psycho is interrupted by Colonel Lee and his men, Lee commands his men to drop the engineer, Psycho is able to grab the engineer but the engineer begs Psycho to drop him so he can detonate the bridge and stop Lee, which Psycho follows. Psycho however fails and has to invade the airfield to take capture the container. Psycho fights against both KPA, Aliens and a modified Hunter until he secures the airfield and extracts the container along with O'Neill back to USS Constitution. Personality and skills While having a strong sense of devotion to all he does and believes in, Psycho has a more emotional outwardness than Nomad, and is far more social, sometimes cracking a joke or making a comment on something. Psycho will often speak out what he believes is best and, at times, will even go so far as to disobey orders in order to do what he thinks is right, much to the disapproval of his superiors. Psycho is not one to abandon friends, and will go out of his way in order to help out, such as his determination to rescue O'Neill who was in hostile territory after surviving a plane crash. Psycho, will adhering to the principles set by his superiors, follows his own code of honour (a more prominent example of this being his refusal to kill a KPA soldier who was not armed.) Throughout the game, Psycho is shown to skilfully handle most, if not all, weapons and vehicles in the field. He is capable to pilot a VTOL with relative professionalism, and is able to modify any weapon during a battle in the field. Quotes * They won't even know what hit 'em. -- Psycho, Contact, when Prophet stated that their mission was a covert operation. * Take care of yourself, Nomad. The beers are on me when this is over. -- Psycho, Assault, to Nomad, when the twosome part ways for different missions. * I reckon nuking the entire island is about as final as it gets?! -- Psycho, Reckoning, to Prophet trying to stop him from returning to the Lingshan Island. * Hold tight, O'Neill, I'm coming for you. -- Psycho, Shore leave, to Emerson and O'Neill, despite told to leave O'Neill for Air Command. * He was unarmed. There are some rules that I do follow. -- Psycho, Shore leave, in reply to O'Neill who questioned his motives of letting an unarmed KPA soldier live. * I'm British, you muppet! -- Psycho, Shore Leave and All the Fury, to a KPA Soldier and later Colonel Lee, when they cursed him for the American incursion. * Prophet? Do you read me, Prophet? Damn it, Prophet! Where the... Where the bloody hell are you?! -- Psycho, Frozen Paradise, in reply to a radio transmission where Prophet appeared to be in danger of hypothermia. * Damn! Looks like someone beat me to it! -- Psycho, From Hell's Heart, when finding the switching box he was supposed to operate was sabotaged. * You're Search and Rescue, mate. What do you expect? -- Psycho, From Hell's Heart, in reply to O'Neill when the latter mutters about running out of ammo for his VTOL. * O'Neill! Where the **** have you been?! -- Psycho, All the Fury, cursing O'Neill for not showing up at the bridge earlier.